PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of the Administration Core is to provide and support centralized services critical for achieving the scientific goals of the program project PIs and their laboratories. To achieve this objective, the Administration Core will carry out the following functions: (1) scheduling of monthly scientific meetings of the Program Project investigators; (2) scheduling and organization of on-site meetings of the External Advisory Committee, as well as teleconferences; (3) provision of administrative support for generation of grant-related reports, manuscripts, and meeting abstracts; (4) coordination of acquisition of tissues obtained through the Human Tissue and Biological Fluid Acquisition Laboratory Core, entry of data and maintenance of computerized records; (5) coordination of compliance training for all program project investigators and members of their laboratories; (6) management of project budgets. The Administration Core will receive considerable financial support from the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, as well as additional administrative assistance from the Cecil H. & Ida Green Center for Reproductive Biology Sciences.